1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically powered garden tools, and more particularly the invention relates to work tool elements for the garden tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various electrical powered garden tools are well-known to have shear blades driven in an oscillatory motion for cutting grass, hedges, and the like, and similarly garden tools are also known to have digger elements or tines for the purpose of tilling the soil, such as around small flower beds. However, no provision was made in either type of the prior art garden tools whereby the shear blades could be replaced with digger elements and vice versa. In other words, separate garden tools with either the shear blades or the digger elements were required. Furthermore, it was obviously not feasible to utilize the shear blades themselves as digger elements since the working of the soil with the shear blades would not only dull the blades but probably cause them damage.
Another deficiency in the prior art garden tools was the difficulty of sharpening the shear blades without completely disassembling the garden tool. In addition, the prior art garden tool shear blades were usually made of blades of different thicknesses to facilitate sharpening and/or made of tempered steel which were difficult to manufacture because of the distortion and other problems introduced by the tempering of the steel.